lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cachexia
I dont have this ability yet. Just curious: do most enemy arts have AP? Or mobs? Like i said, i dont have this skill yet, so dont know how useful it is, but seeing an overdriven Observer doing 5-10 union AoE arts every round for at least 15 rounds and it doesnt seemed to end.. Kinda looked like that at least a few mobs have unlimited AP or imba AP charge or 0 AP skills. (PC) Spike225 Yes, enemies have APs too and you can block their arts with this skill (i.e. The Fallen). I suspect they have very high Init APs or their skills are alot cheaper. - Merthos 17:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) (PC?) It would appear that this does not guarantee 0 AP afterwards, I've had it used on a union that had just been buffed by Rejuvenating Water (AP at 731) and then immediately hit by Cachexia V and the AP of the union dropped to 57 not 0. WHere and when do I get this spell for Rush? Just asking because I'm stuck in The Fallen Quest on disc 2.OutcastNeedhelp 05:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :If you're playing on PC this won't help to beat the Fallen, maybe slowdown some of his End of Turn arts but that is it. I'm pretty sure some of his End of Turn arts don't require AP. Mikeyakame 06:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Either way, you can't get this with Rush until after you've entered Undelwalt as it requires you to finish Khrynia's quests. Drake178 14:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on the xbox 360 version and not sure I'm using the right union setup.OutcastNeedhelp 18:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I killed him in 2 tries on the XBOX the first time i got that far in the story (BR 102). Although you could say that was pure luck, i killed him with a ~6k attack with the last character acting in the last round. The only reason it was hard though is because almost everyone in my party was able to heal and after round 2 i pretty much only got healing commands for everyone and wasn't able to do damage again until round 8 (when the special arts started showing up). I used a 3-3-4-4-4 union setup, the 3mans in Unicorn III the 4mans in Orb III, first 3 unions physical, 4th Hexes mystic, 5th Fatal Eclipse mystic (although i couldn't get a single Arcana off apart from one RW). I really needed the 5 unions though otherwise he did all his end of turn attacks with full morale. Drake178 19:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe I'm underlevel or using the wrong union setup.OutcastNeedhelp 21:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :If you don't care about your BR then simply go to the Ancient Ruins and level until you have the final weapon & acc for everyone, that makes the biggest difference. Using the Rush only skill grind trick to get some Weapon Arts helps too. - Merthos 16:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The enemy there a re very hard to beat.OutcastNeedhelp 00:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's why it's so easy to level there. ;-) - Merthos 09:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :If enemies were too easy in Ancient Ruins what would be the fun in it :D I was about to ask how you got to AR without beating the Fallen (on PC) but then I remembered 360 has it via DLC. Merthos, is AR accessible as soon as the DLC content is added regardless of storyline point? Mikeyakame 11:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::You have to go via The Second Path to unlock it (not sure if you have to on the PC) so you still have to get there first. - Merthos 18:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about the xbox 360 version only.OutcastNeedhelp 19:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Help:Learning Cachexia Any guides to learn cachexia fast??What significant BR?(Sorry for the English).Been Grinding Bai Ze for cachexia but doesnt seem to work,Zolean has Dispirit V,yet I can't seem to get that Art..Help please